


Heroes Deserve Rewards

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Romance, Seduction, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: After some ratehr brutal payback by Mirajane at the waterpark, Jenny Realight is left humiliated and alone with her bikini bottoms gone and no way to walk around without someone seeing her nudity. Thankfully, Romeo Conbolt comes to the rescue and unknowingly sweeps her off her feet with his random act of kindness by offering her a towel. Feeling relieved, happy, and swooning over the little gentleman, Jenny decides to pay him back in the best way possible; making Romeo into a man by offering to take his virginity.
Relationships: Romeo Conbolt/Jenny Realight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Heroes Deserve Rewards

  
  
  
  


**A Heroes Deserve a Reward**

**Fairy Tail**

**By Azure/For Anon**

  
  


**Chapter One- Swimsuit Prank and Prize**

  
  


********

Over at the water park called Ryuuzetsu land, the infamous Guild of heroes and troublemakers commonly known as Fairy Tail were up to their usual shenanigans on their getaway vacation from it all. They may have been in the middle of the Grand Magical games, but like all guilds fighting to compete, a must-have vacation was in order to relieve stress. Everyone who was part of the Games attended, including people and friends from other guilds like Blue Pegasus, the Sabertooths, and many others. They had all gathered together for a fun-time in many different ways. Whether it be Natsu and Gray battling it out in their usual Rival-themed shenanigans, or Erza exuding a demonic aura in trying to get them under control. Gajeel would simply be spending time with Levy whereas everyone else had some crazy adventure of some kind going on. This included the Supermodel rivalry between Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail and Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus.

*****

Somewhere within a slightly more private area of the waterpark, Mirajane Strauss and her sister Lisanna stood by a random pool relaxing and chatting with each other while Wakaba and Macao happened to be nearby eyeballing the two women in their swimsuits. They were listening on the sisters, nodding their heads dumbly and pretending to listen, when really they were enjoying the sight of their highly erotic bodies wearing cool-colored two-piece swimsuits. To them, they looked as though they were models.

"Mirajane is just so beautiful, you know. She has it going on in all the right places. It's no wonder that she's rivals with that blonde minx Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus. If Romeo doesn't mind having a new mother I'd have her make an honest man out of me, Wakaba." Macao said quietly with a hypnotized look on his face while watching the pair of sisters from afar. His son Romeo happened to be nearby standing next to one of the Mermaid Tail women simply rolling his eyes and sighing warily at his father's antics. Wakaba was simply nodding dumbly while keeping a drooling grin on his face.

"Heh, those men never change, do they? Ever since I've done modeling for the Sorcerer's Weekly magazine they've been eyeballing me almost nonstop. It is why I kill the mood sometimes on purpose by transforming into monsters or ugly versions of their wives at the Guild." Mirajane commented, earning a soft chuckle from Lisanna. "It does make me glad I didn't have to do the 'Nude' centerfold of this week's magazine, thanks to me putting Jenny Realight in her place the last match, not that it was any real contest for me though.~" She chuckled mirthfully and continued to walk with Lisanna while unaware of a certain blonde Supermodel creeping up on her from behind. 

Jenny giggled mischievously to herself and crept up on an unsuspecting Mirajane's backside ready to go in for the kill. She snuck up from behind and in one swift movement, she expertly undid the knot of her bikini top before yanking it off with her right arm, exposing Mirajane's H-cup sized set of boobs to the world!

"Kyahh!?" She shrieked out in surprise and quickly covered her chest with her arms, but not after both Wakaba and Macao saw the jaw-dropping sight of 'Heaven' that was Mirajane's luscious titties.

"Whooooooo!" They hollered out in unison with equally matching faces of jaw-dropping surprise and stupor. 

"Nee-san!" Lisanna called out to her in surprise and looked at a mischievous-looking Jenny Realight keeping Mirajane's top spinning around on her finger before tossing it away to the side.

"That's payback for yesterday.~" She added with a wink then leaned forward with her hands on her hips wearing a smug smirk on her face. "Thanks to you I was really embarrassed out there, you know."

Unfortunately for Jenny, Mira-Jane was more than willing to retaliate and had an evil look on her face.

"Now you've done it, Jenny." Mirajane said and with an arm still covering up her tits, she quickly reached behind the blonde woman to pull down her Bikini bottom and rip it off of her body before she could react!

"Not my bottoms!" Jenny shrieked out as Mirjane exposed her lady parts to the open world as well as the two men who happened to be standing nearby when it happened. They both got a full look of it all, causing them both to shoot out large streams of blood from their nostrils before falling back onto the ground having fainted!

"Kyaaaaaghh!" Jenny screamed out with a face turning as red as a tomato and quickly dropped to her knees in order to cover herself up. She had her hands between her legs making sure to try and hide her partial nudity from any more wandering eyes, but the damage was done and she looked tearfully at an evil-looking Mirajane snickering maliciously at her embarrassment. "Mirajane!"

For her, it was easy to 'Fix' her embarrassment, but for Jenny, it was far more difficult seeing as how she was naked from the waist down without even so much as a pareo or a spare swimsuit on hand to cover her bottom up. Mirajane then walked over to pick up her top from the ground and put it back on before holding up Jenny's bottom in her right hand and then lighting it on fire with her magic. The blonde woman squealed yet again, seeing her precious bottom gets turned into ashes right before her eyes.

"Y-You monster! I don't have a spare swimsuit nor even a towel on me right now! I can't be seen walking around half-naked like this!" Jenny shrieked and heard Lisanna spoke up on her sister's behalf.

"Sorry, Jenny, but I'm with Nee-san on this one. You brought this upon yourself with that stunt you just pulled. Personally, I do think that was going a bit too far." Lisanna said while noticing that Macao and Wakaba were still unconscious and lying in a pool of their own nosebleed. "It's only fair she returns the favor, although I confess it is a bit of overkill. Let that be a warning to you not to get on Mira-nee's bad side with any more pranks like that,okay?" Lisanna explained in a rather reluctant way while Mirajane simply put her hands around her hips smug in malicious victory..

"I hope you learned your lesson. Come on, Lisanna. Let's go hit up the snack bar.~" Mirajane bade Jenny a goodbye and walked away with her sister, leaving the blonde huddling there with her hands around her kneecaps feeling utterly embarrassed and humiliated.

"*Sniff..!* You meanie...!" She whimpered to herself, trembling with fear and looking around anxiously to see if any other men were nearby, but so far she noticed that only Wakaba and Macao were still passed out on the floor. They were occasionally stirring about in their slumber with goofy grins on their faces, this made Jenny extremely anxious and uncomfortable. 'Thank goodness this is a secluded area, I've only got them to worry about.'

She tried standing up at first, but as soon as she heard one of them groan she immediately panicked and dropped right back down out of frightful instinct. 

"*Sniff...sniff!* Hmph, it's not fair. This doesn't even compare to having your top taken off, why did she have to go and burn my bikini bottom away?! Wasn't this enough?" She sniffled cutely and eventually heard a gentle child-like voice call out to her from behind.

"U-um, miss Jenny? Here." 

She turned her head around and saw an adorable young adolescent lad on the cusp of maturity. He had short dark spiky hair with a spikey cowlick standing up in the middle, his hair was similar to one of the unconscious men lying nearby. He held out a towel for her and averted his eyes away from her body respectfully, albeit with an intense blush on his little face. "I uh..saw what happened there and thought you might need this." 

Jenny's eyes went wide with starstruck sparkles of happiness and surprise. She felt her heart become aflutter with relief at this little hero coming to her aid like this with a towel in hand. Shakily she reached out to gently grab it from him, once she took it from his hands she quickly stood up, wrapping it around the naked lower half of her body successfully without anyone catching a peep of her private places. Jenny let out a heavy sigh of relief and looked back at the bashful young man who was still looking from her frame.

"You can look now.~" She said, feeling nothing but gratitude for the young boy. When he turned to face her he saw a face smiling with shimmering tears of gratitude. "What is your name?"

"My name is Romeo Conbolt, that old man you see over there lying unconscious in a pool of his own nosebleed is my father Macao. I..I wanted to apologize to you for Mira-Nee's actions, she was way out of line in what she did and leaving you here like this." He explained and held out his hand to her wanting to shake on it out of respect, fortunately for him, Jenny did something else instead.

The blonde reached to his face and gently grabbed each of his cheeks into her soft hands before bringing herself onto his lips and giving Romeo a surprise kiss as a reward.

"Mmmmm!" She mewled happily into his mouth, kissing him fondly with eyes closed and blushing across her cheeks while Romeo's mind simply shut down.

Steam was coming out of his ears and his cowlick straightened out to the point it looked as hard as a needle. From within his swim trunks, he felt his genitals react with his member becoming stiff at the fact that a gorgeous half-naked woman was straight-up kissing him on the lips in an adult way. He could feel Jenny's soft warm lips puckering gently around his own, sensually curling them into her mouth in a wet and shallow manner of embrace. The boy was honestly feeling like his body was turning into putty and he liked it. Eventually, Jenny pulled herself off, leaving him with a stupefied look on his face and a smile on her own.

"Muuah! That was my way of saying 'Thank you', my little Romeo. Hee hee.~" Jenny said to him and admired the dumbstruck look on his face until he finally came back to his senses."Thank you so very much, my little hero! You have no idea how much your help meant to me.~" She gushed and squeezed his cheeks into her fingers feeling giddy with happiness.

"Y-you're welcome, M-Miss Realight." He chuckled nervously with a fierce blush on his face. Jenny eventually pulled her hands back from him and smiled with a sly look on her face, licking her lips with her tongue as she did so.

"Say, would you mind coming with me to the locker rooms really quick so I can change? I can swap out my swimsuit for my regular outfit and give you back your towel. How about it, hm?" She asked while giggling flirtatiously.

Romeo was quick to nod his head in agreement and started following her lead as they made their way out of the area and headed to where the locker rooms were kept. While they walked, Jenny looked to the side noticing little Romeo's wandering eyes following the sway of her hips through the towel. No doubt he was staring at her perfectly heart-shaped ass swinging side to side from inside of it. Deciding to have some fun with him and treat him to a bit more of his 'Reward', Jenny started swaying her hips left to right more slowly, she was shaking her booty vivaciously, giving him the look of his body tensing up and his eyes being frozen on her ass. She had walked slower in order to put more 'Oomph' into every swing of her hips, no doubt hypnotizing him with her ass and loving his reactions to it. 

'Heh, eat your heart out, Mirajane.' 

"Mnnghh!" Romeo grunted secretly to himself and clutched the crotch of his trunks painfully, hoping to stave off having the erection he was getting as they made their way towards the locker rooms nearby.

Once Jenny found it, Jenny quickly got into her stall where she kept all her belongings packed in a travel bag. Grabbing her traditional purple dress from inside while it was hanging on the door, she pulled off the towel and swapped out her half-ruined swimsuit for her traditional outfit. Romeo patiently waited outside the door to her stall, keeping an eye out while still having a heated blush on his cheeks. Eventually, the door opened back up again showing Jenny's hand sticking out clutching the towel he gave her. He quickly took it from her and folded it back up.

When she finally came out, Jenny was fully dressed in her traditional lovely blue outfit, looking as majestic and as captivating as she always does. Romeo's eyes were caught staring at her while she struck a quick pose in front of the mirror hanging off of the door to her stall. In his eyes, Jenny was a beautiful and dazzling Star of a woman and she was making him feel mesmerized by her appearance the longer he looked on. Once she was done checking herself she turned back to face him with a smile on her face and hands around the sides of her waist. 

"Thank you again, so very, very much, my little Romeo. I really can't thank you enough for what you did for me. Come here.~" She reached for his face and held his chin firmly in her right hand, placing a sweet and innocent kiss on his right cheek and making him blush heavily while she did so. 

In spite of it being such an innocent little peck, Romeo still felt like he had turned into putty and wore a goofy grin on his face until she eventually pulled herself back.

"I'll be seeing you, my little Romeo. Fu fu fu.~" Jenny sang as she slowly walked away leaving Romeo standing there looking flustered while holding the towel. He was honestly a little crestfallen that she left already. Part of him wanted to continue spending the day with her, but ultimately he knew she had somewhere else she had to be..

'Aw, I really would have liked to have hung out with her some more.' He thought to himself and started back out the exit, heading to the men's locker rooms on the other side. As far as he was concerned he was done for the day of swimming in this water park and wanted to change out of his swim trunks and into his regular clothing.

Once he had found his locker he unfurled the towel he had been holding, making something drop out from within its folds and land on the floor catching his attention.

*Clack!*

"Huh? What's this?" Romeo asked himself and bent down to pick it up, seeing that it was a hotel key card to the 'Rave' Inn located a block away from the water park. Attached to it was a small sticky note that had someone's elegantly cursive handwriting on it. As soon as he brought it up to his face to read it, Romeo's face brightened up again with eyes going wide in surprise.

...

'Heroes get rewarded. Rave Inn, room number 308.~'

...

It had a heart drawn at the end. When he finished reading it Romeo was starting to feel the steam coming out of his ears, making him feel increasingly nervous yet excited all the same for whatever this could mean. 

*Gulp*

'I-Is this really real? Am I really....getting invited to somebody's hotel room for something...adult?' He wondered and anxiously hurried up in drying himself off. He changed back into his usual outfit, which was completely reminiscent of Natsu's design with a scarf around his neck, a sleeveless shirt over his body, and a sash around his hips with a pair of puffy pants. 

Without thinking, Romeo hurried out of the locker rooms and made his way to the hotel.

******

After eventually making it to the place, Romeo couldn't help but stare slack-jawed in awe at the multi-story luxury hotel standing in front of him right now. He was thankful it was the beginning of nighttime, the darkness really brought out the luxurious starlit lights all over the extravagant place. 

'Okay, here I come.' He thought to himself and walked in through the front entrance clutching the card key in hand and showing it to the woman at the front desk. Luckily there wasn't any trouble with authenticity, Romeo got into an elevator and took himself up to the third floor, feeling nervous and struggling to control himself while wondering what exactly this could be. 

He had an inkling on what the 'Surprise' is considering he heard a thing or two from some of the older Male Guild members at Fairy Tail regarding Adult matters. Still, he didn't want to look desperate and composed himself properly before arriving at the third floor. 

Stepping out into the hallways he searched his way over to room 308 and flashed the keycard through the lock, making it go green and allowing him entry.

"Okay, Romeo, time to see what this is about." He said to himself with a fierce blush on his face and walked on inside seeing a dimly lit luxury bedroom easily the size of his entire house. Romeo couldn't help but let his jaw drop at the sight of such a lavish place and walked in hoping to hear someone talk to him.

"H-Helo? Is Ms. Realight in here? It's Romeo." He announced and heard a silky feminine voice speak out from somewhere in the middle of the darkness.

"Come on in. Do please lock the door behind you and put up the 'Do Not Disturb Sign' on the knob before you do first though.~" 

Nodding nervously and doing just as the voice said, Romeo grabbed the sign and placed it around the doorknob before closing the door behind and locking it tightly. Everything was still dark but he could tell there was a faint source of light coming from the center of what looked to be a large bedroom straight ahead.

He followed it himself until he was inside of a decently-lit master bedroom completely lavish with extravagant design and so glittery with golden decor it nearly made his eyes hurt from looking. There in the center was a large bed, perhaps the biggest he had ever seen shaped like a heart, and on top of it was the jaw-dropping sight of Jenny Realight herself setting provocatively in the center wearing the sexiest outfit to date.

Romeo clutched his crotch again as he felt the stiffening of his penis return with a vengeance.

'M-M-Miss Jenny?!' He thought in alarm as he took a moment to analyze what she was wearing. 

Jenny was as beautiful as she ever was, and this time she wasn't wearing either a swimsuit or a blue dress over her body. Instead, she was wearing rather lavish and sexy lingerie consisting of an embroidered lace bra, thin thong panties, and stiletto high heel ankle shoes all colored light purple like it was her natural color. The lights came up again, just a bit, to show her in all her beauty posing sexily on the bed with her hair the same as it ever was in its usual ponytail. Her bra, however, was exposing so much cleavage that Romeo was honestly drooling a bit from staring at it so much.

'She's breath-taking, absolutely breath-taking...' He thought and heard her speak up with a flirtatious giggle once again, snapping him out of his trance and making him focus solely on her in her highly sexual appearance.

"Hello again, my little Romeo.~" Jenny greeted Romeo, shaking his head to clear his thoughts, and spoke up in a stammer.

"H-Hi...Miss Jenny." He greeted back while blushing heavily.

"I'm so glad you took up my invitation, I really did want to thank you 'Properly' for what you did for me. A simple kiss just wasn't enough to express my gratitude, you know." Jenny said with a silky purr in her voice. "This is for you and only you."

"I'm very thankful, but If I may ask.....why?" Romeo let out, wondering why a little kid mage like him would ever interest such a goddess like her.

Jenny crawled forward onto all fours, giving him a decent view of her cleavage from a decent angle.

"Simple reason, my little Romeo; because you are the sweetest young man I've ever had the pleasure to meet, not to mention the cutest. You came to me in my time of need and I honestly cannot think of a better reward to give you as a proper thanks. I believe the best way to be doing that would be...to make you into a man.~" She revealed in a seductive voice while tracing a set of fingers down her chest and fluffing up her large breasts in front of his eyes. 

'This has got to be a dream....a dream! No way any of this can be real!' Romeo thought to himself and saw Jenny get up off the bed heading towards him, swaying her hips vivaciously from side to side with every step she takes. She walked up and took him by the hands, gently squeezing his fingers between her own as she pulled him to the bed like a Siren calling a Sailor to her call.

Jenny giggled softly with delight as she sat on the center of the bed, keeping Romeo's little body held firmly into her arms with her hands caressing the soft cheeks of his face. she was admiring how bewildered and cute he appeared up close. Lowering her eyelids a bit she slowly pulled Romeo onto her lips and wound up giving him a second, and rather, steamy kiss fully on his lips. The sensation of such a deep lip-lock from a gorgeous woman made Romeo's eyes go wide with utter surprise. He relaxed visibly soon enough and closed his eyes so he could focus on making out with Jenny, tasting her succulent soft lips in an intricate manner his own way.

"Hmmm.~" She mewled softly into his mouth while wrapping her lips around his tongue the moment it entered. Jenny inhaled his breath and started swallowing his lips aggressively in a profound soul-sucking way that made Romeo feel like his entire oxygen capacity was being drained out. It felt just that amazing to him.

'I can't believe this is really happening. I'm making out with such a beautiful and loving woman!~' He thought to himself while feeling dizzy with happiness.

Romeo continued making out passionately Jenny, steadily becoming a tad more aggressive and tried exerting more strength into his lips, catching her completely by surprise. He brought his hands up and held onto her face, Frenching her back with just as much fervor if not more, making Jenny bristle up with excitement as they languished each other's tongues in such an open-mouthed embrace. He was a bit amateur at the art, but his passion and strength were unrivaled, Jenny was happy that she inspired a kind of assertiveness in this boy. Together they made out with each other for several minutes, eventually ending the embrace due to a reluctant need to breathe in air again. It had gone on for so long.

"Ah...!~ Oh ho hoy, you turn into such an animal when you're excited, my little Romeo." Jenny giggled as she left him looking flustered once they had broken off the kiss, he still had that look of disbelief at his fortune with a mild look of stupor written on his face. "Still think you're dreaming?"

"Uh-huh." Romeo goofily replied, making her snicker a bit in amusement.

Reaching over to his neck she swiftly undid his scarf wanting to make him more comfortable, Romeo snapped out of his trance and quickly followed suit by undoing the sash around his waist next. He let the sleeveless jacket slide of his toned little body, impressing Jenny completely for he was well-toned for one so young. It honestly did put him a tier above the other so-called Men in Blue Pegasus, but more than that, it simply made her crave him even more.

"Oh ho ho, look at your adorable toned little body. You'll definitely blossom into a remarkable man when you get older, Romeo. Not that I intend to wait that long in order to have you, obviously." Jenny complimented, making Romeo rub the back of his neck sheepishly with a chuckle.

"Do you really think so?" He asked and he saw her nod without hesitation.

"I know so. You see, for as much as I love my Guild members, they don't exactly value muscle mass in their bodies. You have far more of that than all of the Trimens combined, My little Romeo.~" She said, making his confidence soar as high as a rocket, but thankfully Romeo thought twice about not letting his ego go to his head. He didn't want to be like Elfman Strauss by always saying 'Manly' every other sentence.

Jenny giggled playfully as she scooted herself back further into the bed, allowing herself some space in which would give Romeo enough room to follow and begin. She watched that eager look on his face turn into one of hunger and want, something she craved when it came to the attention of her appearance at times. Jenny was beginning to see this venture as something very worthwhile seeing as how Romeo had been the sweetest, most genuine, wholesome boy, she had ever met by far.

He climbed onto the bed, planting his hands down on the surface and kicked away his boots becoming barefoot. Jenny spread her legs apart, showing him the groove of her sex pushing out through her clothing and giving him a cameltoe preview of what is to come. She adored that look on his face as steam puffed out of his ears.

'*Gulp* She' s just so stunningly beautiful...! I can't take my eyes off of her.' He noted and sat between her long legs, admiring how smooth they looked until he looked up to see the lacy starlight blue brasserie she had on. Romeo admired how full her breasts looked inside of them.

"Um, would it be okay if you....kept that on? The bra I mean, it's just that your breasts look so full and firm I want to keep them that way so that I can...play with them? Also, I hate to be a bother, but I have a really big thing for bottomless girls too. If it's okay I mean." He asked cutely, making Jenny tilt her head giving him a perked eyebrow and a questioning look before giggling. She cupped her tits into each of her hands, juggling them around a little in front of his face for his amusement.

"Hehehehh, sure thing, my darling little hero. I'm yours any way you want me to be tonight.~" She cooed sexually receiving a nod of gratitude from the lad as she continued fluffing her melons within her brassiere.

"T-thank you, Miss Reallight.~" He said as he got on top of her, placing his smaller hands around her pert and full breasts without hesitation, making Jenny bristle with delight as she felt his fingers start squeezing them gently into his hands. Jenny let out a shudder of quiet ecstasy as she let him play with her tits while hugging her frame from above. His shorter body made the playfulness of this encounter get more intimate as it went on.

'They're s-so full, so bouncy, and nice...!' Romeo thought to himself as he started fondling them into his hands, he was getting a feel for them and forever jogging that feeling into his memory. His fingers dug gently into each of Jenny's mounds through her bra, giving her sensation as he groped them all over causing her to breathe hotly with blissful sighs of breath.

"Nghh...!~ You really know what you're doing, don't you? Uuhhhh....! You're...touching me in the most sensitive places with those magical fingers, you know." She commented, earning a surprising nod of assurance from the younger boy.

"Yeah, I..uh...have gotten plenty of 'Helpful' advice on how to pleasure a woman properly from Master Makarov, Mister Gildarts, and a few others since they always talk about who does what better and how. I've had to sit through and listen to all that stuff even though I didn't like to, but it's certainly coming in handy now, huh?" Romeo answered and squeezed a certain place around Jenny's right breast, causing her to bite down on her bottom lip after feeling such an erogenous reaction. She was remarkably sensitive around that place and it showed.

"Ooooohhh! Aaaahhh! What other 'Advice' did those dirty old men give you, Romeo?~" She asked slyly with eyes fixated on his face with a sultry smile on her own.

Jenny gently tousled about underneath Romeo's body, enjoying the groping he was giving her when she heard him speak up again, this time more with a much more confident grin on his face.

"I'll be happy to show you.~" He answered and sat back up, taking his hands off of her tits in spite of Jenny mewling in protest. It had felt just that good having his surprisingly firm fingers digging into her melons like that.

Romeo sat himself up and eyed her groin with a smile before reaching for her panties, he dug his fingers into the sides preparing to take them off her body, his heart was racing with excitement. Jenny could tell from the look on his face how eager he was and how much this meant to him. Deciding to make it easier to 'Access' her body, she brought up her legs into the air and raised them high above allowing her high-heel shoes to point upward at the ceiling.

"Allow me.~" She cooed slyly and dug her thumbs into the sides of the waistband of her panties, then slowly she peeled them down from her body like so, exposing the moist sight of her pink-looking pussy staring Romeo right in the eyes.

He winced with excitement as he watched Jenny pull her panties off her legs completely, letting it dangle from her ankles for a moment before sliding them off of her right foot entirely. She tossed them away to the side letting it land near his own discarded clothing.

Romeo gulped nervously as he saw them fly then he turned back to see Jenny spreading her long beautiful legs wide apart, showing him the pink moist masterpiece of her pussy being laid out before him. Her folds were as fresh as her succulent lips, her entire orifice looked to be as tight as possible, making him feel even more aroused down south the longer he stared. Jenny even reached down with one of her hands and spread open the lips of her vulva showing the glistening wet insides of her sex. It was shiny with wetness with the entire area surrounding her mound to be looking smooth on top of it, not a flaw in sight. Not only that, but there wasn't even a trace of pubic hair or fuzz to be seen around her peach.

"That's right, all waxed off to perfection, baby.~" Jenny giggled when she saw how red Romeo's face had become.

'I can't believe it, not only am I really seeing a woman's...pussy, but it's also Jenny Realight's perfect, smooth, flawless pussy on top of that. S-she's so beautiful....' He trailed off then heard Jenny clear her throat to snap him out of his staring.

"I think you know what to do next, Romeo. You've got to seize me up by tasting me, eating me out, and doing it to your own liking. I know I'll fall in love with the feeling if it's coming out of you.~" She goaded, making him nod his head in assurance.

Jenny raised herself up on her elbows, propping herself up so that she had a good view of Romeo's face when he got to work. She kept her legs firmly apart giving him the perfect amount of space in which he could use to go all out on her. Romeo then laid himself down on his stomach and pulled himself forward so that his face hovered directly above her warm pristine-looking pussy before bringing out his tongue. Remembering all the 'Information' he had learned from the many chats Gildarts had with Makarov and other members of Fairy Tail, Romeo decided to put those learned skills to work on his first try in tasting Jenny's pussy. He started by slowly licking his tongue up from the bottom of her lips first.

*Sllprr...!*

"Mmnhh!~" She whimpered at the feeling and hearing that moan motivates Romeo to go even faster. He started nuzzling his face gently into the cusp of her moist gooey sex, flicking his tongue all over the exposed pink of Jenny Realight's sensitive womanhood.

She had her hands clutching the sides of the bed, bundling up the surface of the sheets. She was biting down her bottom lip after feeling overwhelmed by how exuberant the feeling was. Romeo was being amazing with her pussy, he was touching every sensitive part of her sensitive womanhood, and this was only the 'Warm-up' considering he was still new at the art. The boy lowered his eyes and slowly started dragging his tongue along the bottom of her slit, tasting her natural flavor and enjoying it while he slowly reached up to the very top of her exposed clitoris.

'Mmmmhmmm! She tastes amazing...!' He thought to himself, becoming addicted to the splendor of Jenny's pussy as he had begun going even faster out of carnal hunger.

*Sllrp..sllpr..sllprr..sllprr...schluuuppp!*

Romeo's head started rolling up and down between Jenny's soft perfectly soft legs, he was gorging on the folds of her slit tasting every sensitive nook and cranny of Jenny's pussy with unabated hunger. Then he started flicking his powerful tongue all over every exposed part of her insides, prodding it into every place he could find while occasionally swirling it around all over. Jenny herself was feeling completely overwhelmed by the sensation and started losing strength in her arms, allowing her to lie back down along the bed with her chest huffing wildly in fast-rising euphoria.

"Ooohhh....yesss! Mmhmm! My Sweet..aaaah...little Romeo, you are a Maestro at the art of devouring a woman's sex! Uaaaaahh!~" Jenny breathed out loudly, with her breasts jiggling from underneath her bra. She was gasping and moaning relentlessly in pleasure, eventually reaching down with one of her hands and placing it behind Romeo's head in order to get him to go even deeper out of desire.

To her delight, he did exactly that. Romeo wormed his tongue deeper into her vaginal cavity, tasting the insides of her Jenny's sex while wiggling it around from within, touching many erogenous areas inside and causing the woman to begin breathing even louder as a result. Jenny's legs shot out into the air, twitching madly as she was on the fast track to succumbing to a mind-blowing orgasm.

"Aaaaahhhhhh! Don't stop...please don't stop...I beg you!~" She cried out.

After a few more intense tongue-swiveling motions of Romeo's mouth, Jenny came! Her chest pushed upward and her back formed an arch as she began shuddering violently in climax. Her hand remained on the back of Romeo's head, smothering his face with her hairless cunt, keeping him feeding on her while she came.

"Uuggghhh...Romeooooo!~" Jenny cried out in ecstasy as splash after splash of her own juices came gushing all over the boy's face, giving him something to taste while she rode out her orgasm all over his head. Her legs twitched and jerked wildly about into the air for another minute more until she was finally spent and let them collapse around Romeo's body. Once she was done cumming, Jenny let out a sigh of relief and sat up wearing a highly pleased smile on her face.

Romeo sit upon his kneecaps after pulling out of her cunt with tongue licking side to side in order to get more taste of her sex. He eyeballed the gorgeous blonde with a look of wonder, hoping that he did his job well in pleasuring her body.

"There...*huff....huff*..is no way....that was your first time doing that." Jenny breathed out, eying him with a look of profound sexual hunger and an alluring gaze inside of those pristine blue eyes.

"I swear to you that it is, honest. I've never been with a woman before. That was really my first time doing that." Romeo answered honestly then saw Jenny swipe her tongue across her lips in a salacious manner. She pulled his face into her hands again and this time swallowed his lips into a steamy passion-filled lip-lock out of nowhere.

"Mmhhmmm!!" Jenny hummed passionately into his mouth, taking Romeo by surprise until he relaxed into the kiss and started making out with her in return. She was tasting his tongue wand letting it wriggle around with her own, getting a taste of her own pussy juices in the process. Romeo once again felt like the life was draining out of him with Jenny's kiss but in a good way. He put his smaller hands around her waist and brought her up close as they sloppily made out with lips smacking together in wet harmony.

The blonde's tongue salaciously curled all over Romeo's, tasting him until she sucked the flavor off of his lips. The thirsty blonde woman hungrily devoured his mouth for all he was worth, but after a minute more they eventually pulled themselves back. 

"Haahh....! Wow...." Romeo was left wearing a completely pleased smile on his goofy-looking face until he felt Jenny lightly nudge him onto his back. He snapped out of his stupor and once again looked across into the woman's face seeing her eyes look fired-up as she started reaching for the hem of his pants.

When she pulled them down off of his waist however, Jenny got a nice 'Big' surprise catching her off guard. Her eyes went wide in utter shock and wondrous surprise at seeing what Romeo had hidden underneath his pants. It was not your everyday penis, but rather, it was a full-blown cock measuring out to be at least twelve or more inches in length with several in diameter of sheer thickness.

"Oh my goodness! You're huge! Romeo! This is amazing!" Jenny's face lit up with stars in her eyes once she saw the boys' monster cock up close. A bit of drool escaped the corner of her lips until she wiped it off with her hand. Romeo simply blushed sheepishly with embarrassment until he felt both of Jenny's hands wrap softly around his cock's thick surface. He felt the smooth digits of each hand gently curling around his member, causing him to whimper silently in bliss.

"Nngh! I'm....nghh...glad you like it, Miss Realight." He moaned and heard no answer back from her. Instead, he saw Jenny's excited face flash him a wink before she started rising up onto her kneecaps next.

"I could barely even get my hands around it, hehehe. I'm going to need this.~" She said musically to Romeo as she began channeling Magic into her right hand and hovering it in a circle just above her stomach. She created a blue glyph of Magical Energy that was to be used as a contraceptive spell she just so happened to pick up for the occasion. The symbol spun around in a circle just above her navel then slowly faded into her body until it was gone. The effect was activated, meaning she could have Romeo cum inside of her many times without worry.

"Oh ho my little Romeo, I promise that tonight will be the first of many nights to come between you and me.~" Jenny said in a sultry manner while batting her eyelashes.

'For real?!' Romeo felt thrown off by this announcement then saw Jenny rising herself up over his body next.

She straddled his hips and held herself up at a high-enough angle so she could directly align her sex with his waiting cock. Seeing Jenny's pussy being spread open by her fingers made Romeo a bit nervous, but mostly excited. She was going to impale herself on that beefy monster and ride him until the cows came home.

"Here is your reward, my little Romeo.~" Jenny said as she slowly lowered herself down onto his body, impaling her sensitive pussy with his magnificently thick cock little by little.

The sheer size of Romeo's appendage was causing her folds to spread out widely in order to accommodate its amazing girth. The entire time she was doing this, Jenny's mouth fell open in silent shock, her eyes squeezed shut and she was already feeling overwhelmed with amazing pleasure at the sensation of fitting such a behemoth into her pussy.

*Schlup!*

"Aaaaghh! Ohhh...yesss! Mmhmm!" Jenny let out a euphoric wail of ecstasy, feeling completely impaled on her Romeo's cock and enjoying the sensation of him filling out her insides to the brim.

The boy had thrown back his head and clenched his teeth, feeling the sensation of Jenny's wet pussy wrapping tightly around his meat as she slowly sunk down onto him. It was such a wondrously pleasurable sensation that made the boy feel like he had died and gone to Heaven. Jenny was wriggling herself left to right in order to get every last inch of the boy's cock inside of her until she felt him pushing into her womb through her cervix. Eventually, she rested her buttocks atop his thighs and tossed her back her head to yell out another cry of sensation as he placed her hands around Romeo's shoulders while beginning to ride him.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Jenny started rolling her pelvis along his waist, occasionally slamming her body down upon the boy's beefy member with fast-growing addiction. Her buttocks clapped into his thighs from above, jiggling while her pussy swallowed up the rest of his cock repeatedly in an up-down motion. The bed started creaking loudly despite Jenny riding Romeo in a more gentle yet highly passionate manner. She fluidly rolled her hips around, grinding herself along the boy's waist. The more his cock churned her insides the hotter she felt underneath, feeling more in love with him then she was already, and that's saying something. She loved the feeling of his cock and loved the boy himself, she could see herself being with him for the foreseeable future.

"Uuaaaahh...aaaahh...aahh...aaaahhhh! Ooohhh Romeo...! My little Romeo...! Mhmm! It feels so good!" Jenny cried out, keeping her head directly above his face while staring into his eyes with a loving smile on her lips.

She continued to roll her body vivaciously along with his frame, making her breasts jiggle wildly from inside of her bra. This further mesmerized Romeo as he held tightly onto her waist from below. The boy was groaning blissfully at the sensation of her gooey tight sex swallowing his dick into her folds, over and over again, while her body weight constantly pressed down upon him.

"Oh.....Miss Jenny...it feels so good! I think I might not last much longer....aaahhh!~" Romeo announced while feeling Jenny's sex squishing tightly around his length.

He felt his pelvis bucking upward making it burrow into her folds in a tireless sex-fueled frenzy. Jenny really felt it reach her insides, demanding entrance at the very opening of her womb by constantly knocking its head directly onto her sex. Coincidentally this happened to be a highly sensitive sweet spot for her, causing the woman untold amounts of pleasure and making her approach orgasm at an even more alarming rate.

"Aahh..aahh..aahh..ahh...aahh..aaahh!~" She howled out, continuing to ride at the 'Gentle' pace with her body rolling about all over his hips, but that changed quickly with Jenny now riding Romeo's body even harder, feeling frenzied lust and making the bed creak very loudly. Her boobs shook more, her waist hammered down onto his pelvis taking in every thick inch of his length into her folds then squeezing her insides tightly around it. It was honestly the most pleasurable sensation she's ever had in her entire life. 

"Aaahh....I'm coming!~" She cried out when she felt the size of Romeo's dick beginning to expand with the swelling his cock was making.

Jenny quickly looked down at his face and saw the scrunched-up expression he made, indicating that he was about to cum inside of her very soon himself. Slamming herself down fiercely onto him again, the blonde babe of Blue Pegasus felt 'It' happen right away. Romeo bucked his hips upward into her voluptuous body, letting out a hard gasp of elation as his dick sent thick ropes of sperm firing straight up into the very entrance of her cervix!

Upon feeling the warmth splashing into her most sacred of places, Jenny threw her head back and shuddered explosively in climax herself. Her spine arched forward making her chest nearly smother the boy's face, her moans had reached the ceiling as she came like a tidal wave and felt her insides clutch Romeo's twitching cock out of desperation for his seed.

"Aaahh!~" She cried out in ecstasy when feeling him pushing his cock straight into her womb then blasted her insides with every thick amount of sperm while they rode out their orgasms together.

*Splltt..spplltt..spplltt..splltt..sppltt!*

Jenny was riding herself atop of Romeo's frame for the entire duration this continued. Each thick rope of cum filling up her womb sent another jolt of pleasure through her core, and it continued to do so for as long as they rode out their climax with each other for the next couple of minutes.

Once they had settled down, Jenny remained seated upright straddling his waist with her upper body leaning back over the boy's legs. She was wearing a delirious smile on her face as she took a moment to catch her breath. To her surprise, and a most pleasant one at that, she still Romeo's phallus remained hard while stuffed inside of her sperm-soaked cunt. She eventually climbed off of him entirely and rearranged herself to be positioning her body on all fours with her ass wagging left to right in front of him.

"Now then....how about we go a Round Two, hmm?" Jenny asked while looking over her right shoulder at her lover, shaking her ass a bit more to get his attention and saw him bolting upright with an eager look on his adorable face.

'She's so beautiful....! I really think I'm in love with her!' Romeo's thoughts said as he got onto his knees, placing himself behind her body. He admired the view of her supple heart-shaped ass wiggling back and forth in front of his face. Romeo gulped down nervously as he felt mesmerized by the ample beauty, feeling ready, and willing to fuck it as he had done with her pussy. He figured maybe that's exactly what Jenny wants since she's shaking it around so much.

Reaching for her waist he managed to wrap his hands around doughy perfect butt cheeks then started fondling them both between his fingers. This was causing Jenny to shudder and moan blissfully while letting out hot breaths of air, she was now convinced that the boy had an undiscovered magical talent in the art of foreplay.

"Ggnnhh....p-put it inside of my ass already, my little Romeo! Please! I need that thing in me once more! And this time I wanna have it inside of my ass this time around. Don't keep me waiting.~" Jenny pleaded with a seductive voice, clutching the sheets tightly with her fingers in preparation.

"Oh, heh. Sorry about that, Jenny. I guess I got caught up in feeling up your rear, it's amazing.~"He apologized then smirked slyly as he grabbed both of her cheeks and spread open her ass revealing her tight-looking pucker hole of an anus to his face. "Let's do this then....since you want it so badly.~"

Jenny had a nice tight-looking asshole just waiting for him to impale his cock on. Romeo started guiding his monstrous member into the cleavage of her buttocks, placing the bulbous tip of his cock against the soft opening of her anus. Jenny was honestly a bit nervous about taking such a huge thing into her backdoor, but ultimately she wanted Romeo to dominate her from the ass. She wanted him to make her his bitch. Suddenly she was feeling the sensation of her anus spreading out, it started slowly sucking in the thick head of Romeo's cock deep into her ass, one inch at a time sunk into her slowly. Her mouth silently fell open with her eyes becoming wide in surprise as she felt her hands clenching the surface of the bedsheets with her fingernails.

"Nnnhhh! Ahh.....yess!" She let out with a euphoric smile on her face while her asshole started pushing in on itself thanks to Romeo's large cock hollowing it out.

The boy held his hands steadfast around her waist, making sure he was able to push in as far as possible inside of a tight perfect booty like this. The feeling of her rectal cavity caving in around his cock was causing Romeo untold amounts of blissful sensation, to him it was even tighter than being inside of her pussy. Jenny's ass was a treasure for sure, albeit without the added kink of possibly impregnating the gorgeous woman. Still, even with the contraceptive spell she cast, he still likes to envision Jenny with a pregnant stomach in the future. He secretly fantasized about this woman being his wife later down the line in the future.

"Mnngghh! Oh....Miss Jenny! It feels s-so good! It's so tight...and warm! Nngh!" He cried out as the dry damp pressure of the woman's anus closed in around his length as he began to bottom out of her with swift pelvic rhythmic thrusts of his hips.

Jenny was stifling herself by bawling a hand to her lips, enjoying the sensation of Romeo's thick cock burrowing into the depths of her anus then plunging right back out in succession. She felt her mind slowly turning into mush at the feeling, savoring it and wanting to reach back and cuddle with her chosen lover. Slap after slap after slap of his body slamming against her own echoed throughout the bedroom with bed's creaking noises chiming out in sync with it. Jenny's thick bush-tail of blonde hair tossed and whisked around as she threw her head backward, moaning deliriously while running a hand across her chest. Her crystal blue eyes reflected little glowing hearts inside of them while she felt her anus clamp tighter around the boy's penis.

"Aaah..ahh..ahh..ahh..ahh...ahh..aaahhhhh! Romeeoooo! Unnghhh!" She cried out in ecstasy, rutting her buttocks back into the boy's pelvis for minutes gone by until they eventually came.

In no time at all, Romeo felt the contraction of the woman's plump butt begin choking his penis to the extreme until he came! He slammed away into her buttocks a few more times before shoving his cock to the hilt, cumming a thick spewing of sperm directly into Jenny's butt while hse herself succumbed to climax!

"Nngghhh!" Romeo growled with teeth clenched tight, feeling more seed leaving his balls in order to fill up Jenny's anal cavity.

"Aaaaaaaah....ohhh yeah!~ Nnhgghh!" She drooled from her lips as she rode out her orgasm all over the boy's cock, choking more sperm out of it while her pussy gushed out thick splashes of vaginal nectar.

The two of them finished cumming with each other, leaving Romeo with an erection that was still as rigid as a rock when he pulled out of her ass. A slick plop of moisture and semen gushed out of her gaping anus as Jenny took a moment to catch her breath, it was the same with Romeo. Both parties took a moment to recuperate when he saw the blonde vixen twist herself around, turning herself onto her side until she was on her back again. Her legs were spread out and she was beckoning Romeo with a finger and a lustful smile.

"Got another one in you, My little Romeo?" Jenny asked with a partially depraved look of lust on her face, she had glowing little hearts in her eyes and spread out the opening of her slit yet again, showing a thick dribble of semen escaping it.

"Well...*huff..huff..huff*...I promise I can try, I'm still as hard as I was before here." Romeo answered, feeling mesmerized by the woman's beauty and loveliness like always. Seeing Jenny smile was enough motivation for him, so he grabbed his semi-softened cock and climbed on top of them ready to fuck her into the next world once again.

Guiding his cock into her slit, Romeo pushed himself on in again, making Jenny let out a blissful shudder as she felt her folds spread out to accommodate it once more. This time he was going soft, taking things slowly at first while he propped his palms just outside of her waist and keeping a steady tempo going. In and out his pelvis sunk in between Jenny's legs, gently churning the insides of her pussy in a more gentle romantic fashion. The woman loved this completely and wound up caressing the side of his face with a loving smile.

"What a gentleman, but I do like it rough. You can go as hard as you want, Romeo. Make me your bitch.~" Jenny purred, sparking a fire in the boy's soul.

Romeo started picking up the pace and began going in harder with thick pelvic slams of his hips colliding with her sex. Soon the sounds of skin slapping between bodies resumed once more, this time with Jenny mewling loudly as he slammed himself into her frame like an animal during breeding season.

"Nngh..aahh..ahh..ahahh..aahh...aahhn! Mmnnghh! Jenny..!" He cried out in happiness and pleasure, wrapping his arms around her torso and letting his face plant itself into her breasts while they jiggled. Jenny laughed a little to herself and held him there as he began bucking his body into her waist from below, fucking her wildly with undaunted passion.

*Sniff!...mhm...Sniff..sniff..mmhmm!*

'Is he sniffing my breasts? What a little Devil!' Jenny thought in amusement. She felt the lad whiffing her bosom while still resting his head firmly between the two doughy treasures on her chest.

'She has such a sweet and girly aroma, even up here.' Romeo thought to himself. He continued motorboating his face between her boobs with gusto while keeping his pace going. His thick cock bottomed out of her pussy entirely with intense bucking movements while he kept playing with her tits.

"Mmmhhh! Ahhh.....Romeo! Aaahhh!~" Jenny cried out once he started going even faster, she placed her hand behind his head, keeping his face smothered in her tits as they embraced each other in tantric lovemaking bliss. Tilting her head backward and feeling a meltdown of orgasmic pleasure coming on, Jenny quickly brought her legs around Romeo's hips, locking her ankles entirely and keeping him from leaving her embrace.

"Aahh..ahh..ahh..ahh..aahhh! Don't stop...for the love of all that's holy do not stop! Aaaahhhhh!~" She cried out with her head lolling backward again. Her tongue spilled out of her gaping mouth and Jennys' eyes became little hearts as she felt Romeo hammering into her like a wild beast!

'Gggnnhhkk! I'm getting closer....! Aaaahkh....! I'm going to lose it for good this time, but oh help me...I love her so much!' Romeo thought to himself, slamming his lower body down rampantly into Jenny's waist, feeling the gooey orifice of her cervix and sperm-stuffed womb swallow up his cock repeatedly as they both approached climax.

Jenny soon arched her back again, forcing Romeo's head to plunge even deeper into her cleavage, the pair felt each other's bodies shiver in ecstasy around each other as they embraced the mutual rush of orgasm together. Jenny screamed out from the top of her lungs as she felt Romeo slamming his cock violently into her womb, thick ropes of sperm came spewing out of it like a volcano each time. In the meanwhile, her womanhood shuddered and contracted sporadically around his dick, milking him for more cum and draining him dry to the point her stomach literally inflated like she had swallowed a balloon.

"Aaaaahhhhh!~"

*Sppllt...ssspllt...sppllt..spplltt..spplttt!!*

Together they came for a solid minute and a half, eventually crashing down hard with Romeo promptly passing out into a slumbering daze on top of her. Jenny took a moment to collect herself and catch her breath before looking down and noticing the lad was completely out cold, with face nestling comfortably between her tits like they were pillows. He even still sniffed her natural scent through his nostrils.

'Heh, he's....asleep, hehe. What a little cutie-pie, I think he's memorizing my natural scent....as well as the stench of sex between us. But I'm fine with it, a perfect memory for a perfect night we had with each other.' Jenny thought to herself, cheeks glowing in happiness as she kept her arms and legs wrapped comfortably around Romeo never daring to let go.

"I'm in love with him, so very much in love with him. I think I'll wait until he wakes up to tell him I want to be his girlfriend. I wonder what he'll say to that." Jenny said to herself quietly and leaned down to place a kiss on the top of his head before turning in for the night. "Goodnight, my little Romeo.~"

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued...?**

**This has been for A.K. Thanks for reading.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
